Destiny is Destiny & Fate is Fate
by Emeralis
Summary: Hilary has dreams with no answers and when she wakes up, she is in terrible pain. She tries to find the answers to her mysterious fate locked in her dreams and the cause of this agonizing pain.
1. It begins

Hilary's dream:

It was pitch black in the beautiful midnight sky; Hilary was standing under a streetlight confused because she didn't know where she was. Tears began running down her face in sorrow as the light breeze brushed upon her delicate self. She saw a saw shadow just in front of her. Her heart was pounding full of love, fluttered like a butterfly, somehow she knew this unknown person but still was not sure.

The shadow came into the light, it was boy but his face was covered so she couldn't who it was because he was dressed in a long purple robe with a hood over his head.

He said "There is a light shining in the night, for you and me".

Then…all of a sudden she blacked out.

End of dream.

Hilary found herself in her room, her room had sky blue was and a pink fluffy rug which was in the middle of the room. She turned her head around and thought she must've fallen out of the bed. She was lying on the floor beside her bed but Hilary felt paralysed in a way.

It felt like four people on each side of her were actually stabbing her. That's what the pain felt like. The pain wouldn't stop, she couldn't move was in misery.

"Mum! Help me!" she screamed.

All she could hear was a quick thumping noise making it's way up the stairs towards her.

"Yes Hilary, what's wrong darling?" her mum replied panting and leaning on her knees.

Hilary cried, " I'm in real pain here and I can't move. Help PLEASE!"

"What happened then?" her mum said inspecting Hilary worriedly.

Funny enough, Hilary couldn't remember a thing about what happened. All she remembered was her dream, which really didn't help, answer the question. Hilary's mum went downstairs into the hallway to call the doctor. All Hilary could do was just lay there in utter pain, crying.

The doctor arrived at the house and rushed upstairs to see what the problem is. The doctor was lifting her arms, twisting her around and all sorts to see if there were any bruises or wounds. But every time the doctor even touched her, even a little poke, Hilary was feeling like she'd be burnt by fire in that particular part.

"Ow! You're hurting me! Stop!" She shrieked.

"Why? I'm sorry but I need to see" he answered in a calm quiet voice.

Hilary was sent to a hospital even though she kept insisting that it wouldn't help one bit. Tyson and the rest of the team heard what happened and decided to pay a quick visit.

"I'm sorry what happened Hilary" Kenny said.

"But you didn't do anything" Hilary said.

"Well…is there anything we can do?" Tyson suggested.

"Put me out of misery" Hilary sniffed and tears came down her face.

After the bladebreakers' "visit" at night Hilary thought the pain would go away while she was sleeping, well not exactly.

Hilary's dream:

I'm in a room, no light at all, nobody there except myself. It sits hugging my own knees close to my chest. It's so cold that when I breathe frost comes out my mouth. I hear footsteps, is someone there?

The door handle turns…

End of dream and end of chapter.


	2. Tyson worries

Hilary Was still in terrible pain the next day, Tyson came to the hospital again and this time by his own. He wanted to give homework for a prank because she did it to him. But this was a serious issue, not just because she'll try to tear his head off.

"Hi Hilary" he whispered.

"Oh…hi. Aren't you supposed to go to school? The teacher will get angry you know"

"Don't worry she knows what I'm doing anyway, besides she told me to check on you. Are you okay?" He stroked her forehead. "Whoah! Your heads boiling hot and you're sweating"

"I've been getting these weird visions in my dreams, I don't know what they're about and I think they're the cause of it" She was struggling the talk because of the pain.

"What? Dreams can't hurt you Hilary. They're not real, just dreams" Tyson laughed.

"Dreams are destiny and fate Tyson. Can you explain what happened, look at me!" She fainted.

The nurse came rushing in to see what happened, Tyson left in confusion, he didn't know what she meant by "Dreams are destiny and fate" he dared not tell anyone because they might think she's mental.

Tyson went home to see Kenny who was typing rapidly, Grandpa fighting air with his stick, Ray and Max playing beyblade and Kai just sitting in the corner watching silently as usual.

"Tyson! Block this!" Grandpa came with his stick and attacked Tyson with it.

"Whoah! Watch grandpa"

"Chill out dude, did you get out the wrong side of the bed or something?" he said laughing to himself.

Tyson ignored him and went to sit next to Kenny to see what he was doing. Kenny was typing so hard he nearly broke the laptop. The tapping of the laptop's keys echoed in the living room.

"Hey Kenny, can you slow down a bit I can't even think here" Dizzy scolded.

"I need to be quick before the tournament!" Kenny said typing even faster just thinking about it.

"Tournament!" they all said in astonishment.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you lot?"

"No!" they shouted causing Kenny to fall over.

"Oh, sorry guys. I must've forgot" he turned bright red scratching his scalp.

They sighed.

So they decided to train but Hilary's quote was bothering Tyson and putting his mind off beyblading. He just stood there with a blank face, clueless and this started to annoy Ray.

"Hey! Focus Tyson!" Ray yelled.

"Huh? What? Oh…sorry Ray"!

Ray growled at him in anger and carried on "training". Tyson went to sit on a bench to think but nothing really was going that thick skull of his.

"Dreams are destiny and fate," he muttered to himself. "That doesn't make any sense, dreams can also be about other things"

"What on earth are you talking about Tyson?" Max joined him on the bench.

"It's nothing, honestly"

"He's obviously worried about Hilary" Kai interrupted with his knowledge.


	3. It all makes sense now

Another one of Hilary's dream:

"Wake up my sweet Hilary"

Hilary wakes up with the light shining on her face. She found herself lying on the pavement in the street. The stranger in her first dream was helping her get up, this she saw his. Her heart was pounding so hard, he had big green shining eyes and brown silky long hair (not really long), you can tell by his face that he had a tender heart and is very kind. Hilary's heart just melted and hugged her, linked arms with her and they walked down the road together. What a lovely couple. But Hilary was still confused how he was and what was going on.

"Where are we?" she said in a timid voice.

"Don't be silly Hilary, we're at our house," he pointed to the house across the road.

The house was a sweet little cosy cottage, she gasped at the sight of it because it was so beautiful.

"No offence Hilary, but it's been like you've been sleeping for 15 years" he giggled.

"What?!" she was speechless.

"Sorry, was it that offensive? Just telling the truth darling" he kissed her on the cheek.

END OF DREAM

Hilary rapidly sat up from her sleep; she couldn't believe what was happened to her.

"Fifteen years!" she was sweating and was even more confused than Tyson.

Meanwhile, at Tyson's house, Kai was explaining what Hilary6 meant because he experienced it in the past years.

"That's what she talking about. That really happens?" Tyson said getting even more muddled up.

"Yep. Her dreams are either tells her the past either on the cause of that pain, her future or even both"

"Oh, I get it now" his brain finally working.

"What are you all talking about?" Ray comes over being nosey.

"Er…nothing. Really." Tyson replies.

"Are you sure?"

"Most definitely" Kai adds.

"Fine then. Suit yourself, but we're all friends" Ray walks off humming a tune.

"Hilary told me not to tell anyone" Tyson turned to Kai.

"Then why did you tell me?" Kai asked.

"I thought you knew that kind of stuff because of what happened to your past" Tyson answered.

"Oh yeah…that" Kai walks off.

In the hospital, Hilary was having yet another dreams. She was hoping it would tell her more about her strange future and sleeping for 15 years.

Hilary's dream:

"Hi! Your name's Hilary right?" the boy said.

"Er…yeah. That's it" Hilary replied feeling a bit confused where she was.

She was at a college and it was massive. People walking to classrooms being busy doing things, caretakers walking around with mops, bookcases and paintings in every corridor. It was so crowded, Hilary looked around.

"Anyway, my name Demetri. Don't let name fool you because I'm not posh or rich if you think that." He said in a timid voice.

"Well Demetri, nice to meet you" Hilary shakes hands with Demetri.

This was the same boy in all of the other dreams she had, she was guessing this was the first they met.

"Well, I've been seeing you around lately and I was wondering if you would like to go out for a pizza on Friday"

"Sure! Okay then, I love pizza! Erm…about 4:30" she said feeling excited.

"Great! I mean, that would be cool" he answered trying to be cool. "I'll wait for you after school and maybe we can go to the park or something before having pizza. Yeah?"

"Yeah, that would be great" she said in a tranquil voice.

"Great! Ok! See ya then! Bye!" Runs to his next lesson and Hilary waves back.

END OF DREAM


End file.
